Distraction
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Before he could even think of moving his free hand from her reach, she had grabbed his wrist and secured it with the other end of the handcuffs and then dropped the key into her coat pocket. "Please tell me that was not what I think it was." Ziva said


**Disclaimer:** All belong to DPB and CBS. Just usign them for some entertainment.

**A/N:** I noticed I haven't written a Kate Gibbs fic in a long time so here's one from me to you. So it took me almost 4 months to write this, and I'm still not as happy with it, but the more I see it the more frustrated I get so I'm going to post it, and get it out of my system. It's not beta'd yet, once I get that copy I will replace it. Read and enjoy

* * *

**Distraction**

Kate returned from Abby's lab, her eyes alight with fire, her mouth turned up in a half smile and watched as her silver haired boss sat at his desk, his eyes firmly glued to one of the three computer screens that graced his desk. She still had no idea why he, of all people, had to have three computers at his desk. Even the Director only had one PC in her office, not that she needed it, since she spent most of her time in MTAC or here in the bull pen with their team, she had no idea why, though. What she did know, however, was that Gibbs and Director Sheppard had spent a great deal of time together, in the past, and while he showed no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship here and now with the red headed woman, Kate somehow didn't feel comfortable with the amount of time 'Jen' spent around her silver haired fox. Wait, when had Gibbs become her silver haired fox?

Kate had thought after the Ari case Gibbs would have returned the equipment to their respective departments, but she was mistaken. Her head was starting to hurt with all the thinking she was doing and she was ready to call it a day and head home for some rest and relaxation. They had spent the last few days, knee deep in solving a case of a murdered naval officer who was a drug dealer on the side, and even with five very skilled members on their team, it had taken at least a week to solve the case, something she was not used to, being part of the best team in the agency, and more importantly under Gibbs wing.

It was already way past normal working hours on a Saturday night and they both needed to rest but Kate knew Gibbs would spend all night at his desk doing paperwork or anything that he could just to avoid going home. She noticed he had been doing that for a long while now, but she had no idea how to put an end to it, without getting reprimanded by him or worse. She knew he would never smack her on the back of her head like he did with DiNozzo or McGee and sometimes Ziva, but he had never raised his hand on her in the six years they had worked together, and she felt a small smile creep to her lips.

She took one last glimpse at him, and was mesmerised by the simple action of him taking a sip from his ever present coffee cup. She watched intently as he unconsciously lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took a small sip from it, noticing how his lips closed around the rim of the cup, when he swallowed the bitter, brown liquid and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down from the simple action. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from him and started to pack away her belongings, getting ready to head home before she did something stupid that would embarrass both her and him, and give away her feelings for him, not that it would have mattered because of his infamous Rule 12.

As she pulled her gun out of her drawer and holstered it on her belt, her gaze fell onto something else lying innocently in the drawer and her mind started churning, coming up with ideas, none of which were appropriate for the office and none she would willingly share with anyone, except off course him, if he was a willing participant, which she highly doubted. Still it was an idea and well they were alone, it was worth a shot, and if it didn't work, at least she knew she had tried. Pulling out the pair of silver handcuffs she silently unlocked them and pocketed the key, while placing the cuffs the back pocket of her jeans.

She looked around the bull pen just to make sure none of her team mates were present; McGee was down in the lab with Abby helping her to process evidence from another case, Tony had gone home as soon as he could claiming he had a date, and Ziva, well, Kate had no idea where the Mossad Officer had disappeared to earlier that evening and at this moment she really didn't feel the need to know. Satisfied that they were as alone as they could be, Kate slowly made her way to Gibb's desk, and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. She grew restless when she saw that Gibbs had no intention of looking up from his computer screen anytime soon, and made her way behind his desk to where he was currently seated. She was not surprised when she saw a cold case file report open on his desktop and noticed he was struggling to read the small print on the screen.

--

Without moving his head, the silver haired man watched as his agent steadily rounded his desk, and he felt her come to a stop behind him. He knew she would not leave until he did, and while the idea that she was simply waiting in the office for him thrilled him, he just could not convince himself that she would actually be interested in a guy like him. She was young, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, kind, passionate, caring, in other words she was the type of woman who could have any man she wanted, and he was almost sure he was not one of those men. He waited for her to say something, anything just to let him know what thoughts were running through her brain, but she remained silent, behind him and for some reason he was unnerved by that.

Finally after a long few minutes, he sensed her movement behind him, and he was caught off guard, for the first time in a very long time, when he felt her warm breath cascading down his neck. Gibbs turned to face her and he noted that all he had to do was move his face an inch and he could have been kissing her, but he resisted the temptation and turned his attention back to the screen. What he did not realise was that one of her hands was perched on the armrest of his chair while her other was holding onto the backrest of his chair, and that she had a specific plan of action in mind, one that she was not going to give up on tonight.

"You won't struggle with reading as much if you actually wore your glasses instead of twirling them between your hands," Gibbs heard her scold him, and his lip turned up into his trademark smirk. Yeah he definitely would not tell her that he felt like a dork when he wore them in front of her, because hey no one likes a dork, a geek yeah maybe, only if he was like McGee but unquestionably not a dork. Besides, according to DiNozzo geeks and dorks were two very different species of people, and Gibbs did not want to belong to the latter group. He took in a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the scent of her perfume, shampoo and something that was essentially Kate. He was still taking in everything that was her, when his attention was drawn by a voice that seemed nearer than he wanted it to be.

"Agent Gibbs, I'd like to have a word with you," he heard the voice before he saw her, and he scowled lightly. He looked around the bullpen expecting the director to be sitting at either McGee's or DiNozzo's desk, but he was mistaken, and that was when he saw her leaning against the railing on the second floor, her gaze fixed intently on the young, brown haired woman standing behind him. He knew, she knew, there was no chance of rekindling their relationship, but he also knew Jen was a woman and for some reason she felt the need to make it known to the brunette agent that she and Gibbs had shared an intimate past, without revealing too much of it though.

He was partly relieved and partly disappointed at the interruption for the same reason; he wanted to see just how far he and Kate would have gone, had the red headed menace not intervened. He stood up slowly from his seated position and only managed to take one step away from his chair when he felt warm, soft fingertips enclosing his right wrist before cool, smooth, hard metal followed and it was only when he heard the click of the lock in place, did he realise what had just happened. Before he could even think of moving his free hand from her reach, Kate had grabbed his wrist, placed it gently behind his back and secured it with the other end of the handcuffs and then dropped the key into her coat pocket.

"Please tell me that was not what I think it was," Ziva strolled into the bullpen unannounced and both Kate and Gibbs were surprised at her entrance.

"No, Yes," they said in unison, but they knew Ziva was much too observant and all she was asking for was a confirmation. Gibbs watched as she locked eyes with Kate, and her lips crept up in a grin. He was sure Kate, Abby and Ziva had at some point discussed a situation like this, and it did nothing to console him, if anything it scared him. Even one idea of this sort coming from the Great Goth Lab Tech and The Invincible Mossad Assassin Officer was one idea too many for his liking. If Kate could carry out something like this, he was sure there was more to follow, and while the idea thrilled him, it frightened him at the same time. Thankfully Jen was too far to hear the click of the cuffs, but he had no idea how he was going to talk his way out of seeing her now, without raising her suspicion.

"Agent Gibbs," Director Shepard called out again, but this time Ziva answered for him.

"Director Sheppard, Agent Gibbs is a bit tied up right now, I'm sure I can help with whatever it is you need," the Mossad Officer said as she walked past Gibbs desk, nodded her head slightly in Kate's direction and then made her way up the stairs leading to the Director's Office, and Gibbs didn't miss the slight snicker in her voice. God if she told anyone about this, he was going to kill her but that was of course only if Kate didn't kill him first. He watched as the Israeli Officer led the red headed woman back into her office and away from the scene down in the bullpen.

--

"Kate, what are you doing?" his voice was slightly strained and she liked the sound of uncertainty in it. She knew there were very few things that made her infallible boss nervous, like talking about his past, but she was glad to find out, she was one of those things.

"Agent Gibbs," she breathed into his ear, "you have been sleeping here in the bullpen for the last three weeks, living on little more than coffee and those disgusting things Tony calls burgers. It stops now," she said with finality and even though she couldn't see it, she knew the glare he would have directed at her, had she been standing in front of him.

"And you thought hand cuffing me was going to work?"

"Well, its not like you can go anywhere in that state," and she knew she had him there. If he went to Abby or Ducky or god forbid the Director he would have had a very difficult time explaining to them just how he landed up in that state and how he let himself be hand cuffed by a woman no less. Yes she was a former Secret Service Agent who was hand picked to protect the president and all that, but hell he was a marine, he should've been able to get out of that situation. She would have loved to see him try though.

She shut down all his computers and neatened his desk before she grabbed his brown coat from the back of his seat and draped it expertly over his shoulders, making sure his cuffed hands would not be visible if he decided to make one wrong move.

"Come on," she led him out of the bullpen toward the elevators at the opposite end of the room, walking closely behind him so no one would have been able to see that he was actually hand cuffed. If anyone had to see them, she knew her plan would have been ruined. They waited for all of two minutes before the silver car arrived and Gibbs stepped into it leaving a bit of space for Kate to stand before him. She followed him into the electronic car, and waited for the metal doors to swish closed before it came to a stop at the parking lot level.

They stood in complete silence for a few minutes, each of them thinking what the hell was going to happen once they got out of the elevator and the NCIS building altogether. Kate turned to face him, and while she expected him to be glaring at her as was his style of communication, she was surprised to find him smiling, albeit nervously, at her. Without thinking twice about it, she turned to face him, took advantage of his 'helplessness' and took a step closer to him, and he unconsciously took a step back, and she heard him curse as his back came into contact with the cool metal wall. She watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly, as his breath rate increase and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

Kate stepped up into her boss's personal space and watched his face for a reaction, much like the way he did with her when he thought no one was looking. Thankfully for her though, Ziva was super observant, and she was quick and kind enough to point it out to Kate. It felt nice to give him a taste of his own damn medicine and see how he reacted. What she did not expect though, was the nervousness he displayed.

"So Agent Gibbs," she paused after every word, allowing her husky voice sink into his brain, "You are now at my mercy," she continued and he swallowed uneasily. She stepped closer into him, and aligned her smaller body with his larger one, though taking care not to allow their blistering bodies to touch at any point. Kate heaved in a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady and not allowing her boss to see just how affected she was at their close proximity.

She was spared any more trouble when the doors slid open, revealing the entrance to the parking lot, and Kate immediately stepped away from him. If she was going to follow through with her plan she needed to keep her composure, and being in enclosed spaces with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not helping. She waited for Gibbs to step out of the metal box first, and then followed him as they made their way to her Mercedes Benz parked on the far side of the garage.

Once Gibbs was settled into the passenger seat, Kate eased herself into the driver's seat and leaned over to buckle in Gibbs's seatbelt. Her heart thudded beneath her ribcage, and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Stealing a quick glance at him, Kate found that her boss was focused intently on the dashboard of her car, and he was trying with immense difficulty to not look at her. It was a split second decision and without thinking of the after effects of her actions, Kate pressed a quick kiss on the side of his mouth, and pulled away before it could go any further.

--

Gibbs's eyes were still closed when he heard the purr of the engine and he felt the car move slowly out of its parking space. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the sight of one of the busy DC streets, filled with people who were doing last minute shopping, others who were clearly on dates, and some unlucky ones who looked like they were just there to enjoy the atmosphere. He watched as the shops whizzed by and the people became a blur through his window. Eventually Kate came to a stop on one of the quieter roads and Gibbs spotted a convenience store across the road from where they were parked.

"Would you like me to get anything specific for dessert?" he heard her ask him, and while the question itself was innocent, he could not help the delightful images of him and Kate together that made their way, unbidden, into his brain.

"Nope," he knew if he gave one word answers there was less chance of embarrassing himself, and not letting her know what he had been thinking a few seconds ago.

The sound of Kate unlocking the doors brought him out of his thoughts, and Gibbs turned to see Kate turning to exit the vehicle, and a slight panic began to settle in. She wouldn't possibly leave him in the car, handcuffed while she went into the store, would she?

"Kate," she turned to look at him her eyes displaying all innocence, but she said nothing and for a few seconds he felt like he was a bug being examined under a microscope. Usually he had no trouble with people studying him and making assumptions about him, but his hands were tied behind his back, and this was the woman of his dreams, he was allowed to be nervous.

"The keys to the cuffs," he demanded in the most authoritative tone he could actually manage, but it sounded like to a plea even to his ears.

He watched as she pulled it out of her coat pocket and leaned over him to place it in his jeans pocket. Unfortunately for her though, she lost her balance and landed up falling onto his chest, his face mere inches from hers. He heaved in a deep breath, and just like at the office, his nose was filled with her scent and his head was starting to cloud. Gibbs felt her body tense above his, her chest pressed onto his.

"Are you…" but he didn't get to complete his question as he was silenced by the feel of her lips on the side of his neck. She kissed his neck gently, and she manoeuvred her small frame over the console and aligned her body to his. Gibbs felt her cool fingers running up his torso, under his T-shirt and scorching his skin as she did so. She tore her mouth away from his neck for a second, which gave him just enough time to breathe, when he felt her suck on his earlobe gently.

Kate took the guttural groan that emanated from the back of his throat as a sign of his approval of what they were doing, and it prompted her to take it a notch higher. She fused her mouth to his in a matter of seconds, and kissed him hard, her fingers pressing into the back of his neck, holding him steady as she assaulted his senses with her kiss. There was a faint taste of cherry and caffeine and he surmised she and Abby had been drinking Caff-Pows before this, even though she claimed not to like them. He missed her warmth the instant she pulled away and was about to protest when he felt bite his earlobe gently, and all it did was make him want to torture her as she was doing to him.

"I want to touch you," his voice was gruff, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"Too bad, Special Agent Gibbs, you can't always get what you want," she replied and with that she opened the passenger door and exited the car, making her way to the convenience store across the street, from where they were parked.

--

The cold wind that hit her after she exited her car was welcoming, and Kate revelled in it, she needed it to cool her blazing body down. She breathed it in, allowing it to clear her mind, and rearrange her thoughts that were so jumbled up in her head. When she had come up to the bullpen earlier that evening, after talking to Abby about their case, and sharing a few cups of Caff-Pow with the Goth Lab Tech, the only thought Kate had running through her mind was of going home, having a long hot shower and jumping straight into bed. She had no intention of actually taking her moody, anti-social, gruff and yet super sexy boss into her custody and furiously making out with him in the front seat of her car, though the thought did actually cross her mind at some point – before today.

She thought of the food that had been sitting in her fridge for the past week, and she knew that at this point almost all of it would have gone off, seeing as she had no time to go grocery shopping since they were so wrapped up in their investigation. She walked slowly through the aisles, picking out the things she needed and some healthy things she hoped her boss would actually eat. A quick stroll through the fruit and vegetable section and Kate was ready to pay for her items and get back to the man hopefully still trapped in her car. She paid for her stuff and packed it neatly into brown paper bags and then made the return trip to her car.

He could not for the life of him, believe that she had him with his hands cuffed behind his back, lying on the passenger seat of her Mercedes Benz SLK, all hot and bothered and showing no interest in letting him go anytime soon. Sure, he never made the mistake of underestimating her since their meeting on Air Force One almost six years ago, but never in his wildest dreams did he think she was capable of doing something like this, to him, no less. He heaved in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and steady his racing heart, and he almost managed to do so, until he saw her returning to the car, with two shopping bags hanging from her hands and her lips turned into a very risqué smile.

The twenty minute drive to her apartment building was done in silence, though Kate had the urge to ask her boss what was running through his mind every time he glanced at her. She parked her car in the allotted parking space, removed three items from the paper bags from the trunk, placed it in her handbag and then made her way to help Gibbs out of his seat. She then rearranged his jacket so his cuffs would not be visible to anyone and led him through the lobby and to the elevator that would take them to her apartment on the fourth floor of the building.

As soon as the metal doors to the contraption slid closed, Gibbs rounded on her, pinning her between the back wall of the lift and himself, with his body pressed firmly against hers. If she was allowed to torment him, then hell he was allowed the same privileges, it was a two way street. He buried his face in the groove of her neck, and sucked lightly on her tender flesh. He felt her heart banging against her chest, and heard her gasp at the feel of lower body grinding into hers. Her lips sought out his in a matter of seconds, but he didn't allow her to kiss him, she would have to work for that. They tore apart when the doors slid open on her floor, and Kate stepped out with Gibbs not even two steps behind her.

Kate stopped at her door, pulled out her keys, fed it into the keyhole and turned it until she heard it unlock. She pushed the door open with gentle thrust, but did not make any move to step inside. Instead she stepped closer to her boss; her deep brown eyes pinned to his cool blue ones, and slid her hand into the pocket of his jeans that held the key to his cuffs. She freed his hands from their locked position behind his back, and pocketed her cuffs along with the key.

"I did my job, Agent Gibbs, getting you away from the office for a little while. You are now free to go," she informed him, but the tall, silver haired man stood rooted to his spot.

Seconds later Kate felt her back hit the wall with a small thud, and Gibbs's chest pressed to hers, his cool hands under her shirt, warming her skin and causing goose bumps to form on her arms. Without warning he fused his mouth to hers, kissing her with everything he had, and stealing her breath from her. They had come this far, he was not going to leave now, without taking their relationship to the next level.

"Maybe we should take this inside," he said between kisses, and Kate could only nod in response. A few fumbled steps later, they were both inside her apartment, mouths still fused, and hearts still thundering beneath their ribcages, keeping time with the other's…

--

Monday morning came too early for Gibbs and he and Kate were already sitting at their respective desks filling in paperwork when the rest of his team strolled lazily into the bullpen. McGee immediately started fiddling with his computer, looking for new cases and de-fragmenting his hard drive, while Abby and Tony settled themselves on Tony's desk as Abby pulled out a glossy magazine with pictures of half naked women on the covers, much to Ziva's disgust. Director Sheppard had also decided to grace them with her presence and positioned herself against McGee's desk, and looking directly at Gibbs. The mandatory questions about everyone's weekends were asked and all of them, except for Kate and Gibbs answered them.

Then before she could hold her tongue, the words tumbled out of the Mossad Agent's mouth.

"So Agent Gibbs," Gibbs looked up at her, his eyes pinning hers, daring her to say what he knew she was thinking, and for a second she actually reconsidered, but she was fearless, and she couldn't resist seeing him trying to actually get out of this one. "Were you tied up all weekend too?" there was a hint of playfulness in her tone and Kate immediately felt her cheeks and ears burn up.

Gibbs' only response was to glare at her, say something that sounded very much like, "I need coffee," and make his way toward the elevator. As he waited for the cart to arrive, the team heard his ordering voice, "Kate! With Me," The brunette agent immediately stood up and traced his footsteps to the lift, avoiding Ziva's eyes as she did so, and leaving the rest of the team wondering what was going on, since Gibbs never called anyone to accompany him for coffee runs…

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, tried to keep them as in character as I could.

Leave a review please...

pretty please...

Pretty please with a cherry on top...

okay that's all

Catcha soon D CSI


End file.
